Lucky Girl
by Katara1439
Summary: Gwen's blog about her crazy life and how her secret is not a secret no more...
1. Day 1

_New Years.. Every year, everyone breaks out the bubbly and their funky hats and wait till the stroke of midnight to welcome the coming new year. Your sitting there "whooing" but then comes the dreaded question."What's your New Years resolution.." Every year, you make a crazy resolution. "I'm going to be rich" & "I'll work out everyday" & "I'll keep a steady relationship" or for me "Spend more time on my future than alien fighting". However, how many days does that work? Give it 3 days or at the most a week. Why is it every year we set this "resolutions" and we never really do anything about them and then comes next year and you say you're really going to do this year and end up doing the same thing. I mean some people stick to their goals with no issues,good for them,but then there are people who want things to change and who set these goals and nothing ever happens. Why is we set them in the first pace? I hope someone here will read this and understand where I'm coming from._

_~Lucky Girl_

_Jan. 1,2013 (Day-1)_

"Gwen come on your going to miss the action. The teams down by 2, the stupid ref called him a foul over nothing. They just want me to lose the bet." said an displeased Kevin from the living room of Gwen's house.

Gwen sighed heavy and pondered and continued to write.

_P.s Maybe this year it will change._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading the beginning of my new Story "lucky Girl". I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this great story and i hope you review/comment and check back really soon._**


	2. Day 2

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better." said Kevin,"My shirt is covered in alien spit but I say I did a good job."

" Well at least you hair isn't burnt," said a very grumpy Gwen, " remind me to study a water spell."

"Look at it this way, you wanted to cut your hair anyways. You got a free haircut." said a laughing Ben. As the team got in the car Gwen pulled out her old laptop from her school bag.

_New Year is like getting a new laptop or a haircut, trade your old for a brand spanking new one_

"I know what I need to get you for Christmas. I can't believe you still have that old thing, it's s gross." said Kevin as he drove along the side of the road.

"Keep your eyes on the,Kevin."

_Life is full of twists and turns that takes you on one wild roller coaster that you don't know where the ride stops. So, you just have to go along for the ride and enjoy the have one life and you just need to get rid of the old and bring in the new year. LG_

_Try to go along with the ride._

"Kevin stop trying to get the birds."

_~Luck Girl_

_Jan. 2. (Day-2)_

* * *

**_Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming, I love every imput! As always, review and comment + Fav._**


	3. Day 3

"You need to stay home,sweetie. The boys can handle this one without." said Grandpa Max.

"Yes, us manly men can fight aliens without a woman." said Kevin

* * *

_The flu, it gives you a real excuse to miss school or missions or even a bad date. Then when the flu hits the peak of the sickness you pray that it would go away and never come back just like you do with the aliens..Overall, I would rather be ill when nothing is supposed to happen or an event you may have to go to and not be sick when you have things to do. So be lazy for one and get better.._

"Yes,Kevin?'' said Gwen answering the call.

"We.. kinda.. need your help..."

"What happened to you manly men?" said Gwen laughing. " I will be there in a few." as she hung up the phone.

_Relax... Ya, right._

_~Lucky Girl_

_Jan.3(Day-3)_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and as always keep those comments and reviews going! Next chapter I will answer the questions and the comments! :D so look out for your name.. :P_**


	4. Day 4

Thank you for taking me to the doctors,Kev." said a weak Gwen.

"Well, since your parents can't I took the operated to spend time with my girlfriend" said Kevin cooly. While Gwen was sitting there see pulled out her laptop."Serious, you take that around with you everywhere? What are you doing anyways?" said Kevin trying to sneak a peek.

"Nothing, just homework." Gwen knew that would get Kevin off her back.

"Ew... Let's see what's on the radio."

_When you make your new playlist(s) for work or going to the gym or even taking a drive because it's a new year but then you review your old playlist with the popular songs or even some random Justin Bieber song, it's get you think. Why would I ever pick these song?!You say it every time you go through your music, it was a good song then but now it's the most annoying song. So let go of the lst year songs and bring back some oldies and classics!_

_~Lucky Girl_

_Jan4 (day-4)_


End file.
